


Masked

by rccrpntr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Murder, Rape, Sadism, War, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rccrpntr/pseuds/rccrpntr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is during Shippuden. Gaara and Naruto never met up, Gaara is still evil. Naruto/Hinata/Gaara love triangle to later ensue. Also, Sasori and Sakura. Okay, so Gaara pretty much catches Hinata and makes her his slave, same for Sasori and Sakura. Sakura must fuck her way out of being captured by Sasori. Hinata gets abused a lot by Gaara but she is still strong. Lots of angst, anger, sadness, smut, fucking, and pretty much anything else. Also, Naruto is having a hard time controlling his demon, lots of interactions between Naruto and his Fox demon as well as Gaara and his Shukaku. (This is also on my fanfiction account. Decided to update it and bring it here for a restart button and to see if I get more reviews on here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let it begin

He felt tense and apprehensive. Finally able to overpower his father, he became Kazekage. He owned everything, pursued whatever he desired, murdered without consequences. However, it never sustained, never sated his need to overpower. Gaara frowned, killing normally satisfied his obsession for power, but it always became such a chore and boring to him. He peers out his window, closing his eyes as the inviting heat of the sun warms his skin. The young Kazekage sighs and reminisces the many times spent looking down upon his village, watching the many villagers converse with one another and carry on with their business.

He notices a young mother, with who he presumes is the father. He is gently rubbing his hand on her belly, she laughs and gives him a knowing smile. Gaara ponders the idea of a loving mother and chuckles. His mother hated him all right. Her hate resonated so deep in his sand, every moment and kill she was there hating him. He could never love, never feel affection for anything. Gaara lived his life in solitude and he planned to keep it that way.

"Hey." Temari looks at her brother, timidly waving her hand at him.

Gaara absently motions her to come towards him and points at the pregnant woman.

She takes a timid glance at the pair,"Yeah, what of it?"

He shifts his weight on the window seal, and a smile crinkles his features as he continues to stare,"I sometimes find myself distraught, thinking too much. "

Temari turns her attentions to her brother's face, she can see traces of discomfort in his facade. "Maybe you should focus on your habitual neglect of your people, rather than killing them."

His grin widens and she frowns while deeply exhaling "These uprisings are becoming more frequent, you need to take action before people get the notion to ask the Leaf Village for help." 

Gaara rests his hand on the window panel and stares absently at the pregnant woman. He feels the need to enslave the people, control and alter their every thought and action. He needs the assurance that he is always in control, always manipulating.

"Yeah little bro maybe you should start on a new hobby. I can't keep covering for you, they stopped believing that you're killing spies forever ago. " Gaara and Temari turn around, Kankuro smiles at them "They're not stupid anymore."

Gaara furrows his brow in annoyance, he wished he could kill all those maggots, but that would only cause more trouble for him in the end.

"I suppose they are smarter, " he looks back at the pregnant woman as she begins to walk off in the distance. "I need to clear the disease, cleanse my nation."

Temari grabs his shoulder "Gaara please..stop this.."

He ignores her and sighs,"Perhaps you're right, but for those who oppose me I will kill them. Just as any man would kill his enemy. "

Kankuro and Temari look at each other and back towards Gaara. He dismissively waves them off,"Leave me be, I want to be alone."

Gaara stares at the soon to be mother and smiles again. A brief image flickers in his mind, ripping her open, sliding his fingers inside and feeling the muscle underneath. He shudders in pleasure. Maybe it was the Shukaku's fault that he felt the need to dominate, to seize control and take power. Destroy free will, rule over his people without apprehension to kill him.

Temari and Kankuro finally left, leaving him to his own thoughts.

"Maybe I should focus my intentions elsewhere.."

*What do you mean? Am I no fun anymore?* *(Shukaku)*

He ran his fingers through his hair, recalling the many faces of those he killed. He grins deviously, and begins to fiddle with his sleeve. Pausing briefly, once he is overwhelmed with the desire to grip the young mother's spine, and to hear it snap underneath his touch.

*Come on, go out there. Crush her, it would be so easy you know? You're notorious for killing your mother, what's stopping you?*

Gaara licks his lips, "I know that. If I keep killing they'll eventually grow smart enough to revolt. I'm afraid to say that if they do that the leaf village will want my head. Because I'd kill them all."

*You're really annoying, brat. Just do it, they won't revolt if they don't find the body. We could bury her too, in the desert.*

"Hm, maybe we should. I don't know she'd just do the same thing scream, beg, bleed. It's the same process, dull and boring."

*Maybe you should go in the forest, wait until some unsuspecting civilian shows up. We could shatter their skull, dig out their eyes and break their bones. You could even severe their limbs, come on Gaara.*

He smiles, it does sound enticing. No one would be around to see, he could watch them suffer let them scream more. "Maybe you're right after all demon."

*You know, we're one of the same you and I. You're the real mastermind, you can' t think coherently without killing someone first. You need to let loose, kill them all. Especially you're siblings. You know they hate you, they want you to die so they can rule your nation, not you. We could kill them too, it'd be so easy Gaara.*

"Just shut up." Gaara becomes annoyed, he kills for the pleasure of it all he's not crazy.

*You're not insane, you're selfish and cruel. And everyone hates you for it, but that's never stopped you. Let's kill them now, come on it'll be fun..*

Gaara frowns, this demon is becoming a nuisance. Maybe he should kill, it's too easy to pass up.

"Let's go then."

*That's my boy.*


	2. No more

"Ohhhhh you almost got me!" Sakura quickly dodges another blow, and sprints out of her opponents range. She draws chakra into her fists, and smiles while dashing towards the opponent.

"Catch this!" Sakura swings, instinctively aiming at the other's shoulder. However, the opponent skillfully ducks in time and palms Sakura's wrist. She grimaces, and feels her left arm succumb to numbness. Her arm now immobile, unwilling to comply and move.

With immense sarcasm she taunts, "Wow you managed one single arm I'm completely impressed."

"Oh stop your whining, you're just mad because that ties up the score" Hinata laughs and playfully mocks by pretending to punch the air and yell.

"I do not fight like that!" Sakura huffs, "Okay maybe I do, haha."

Hinata giggles and looks beyond the horizon while the sun is gently sets into the lake. Almost swaying down, enticing her to stare untill black spots cloud her vision momentarily. Sakura interrupts her trance, "I guess we'll call it a draw in our training..for now!"

Hinata nods in agreement and walks over to her comrade. She gently raises her limp arm and begins to massage, returning the blood flow and chakra to its previous functionality. Sakura scans the glimmering sunset, peering into the pink rays bursting from the massive star. She notices the shades of red sneaking out of the sun, lighting the sky before disappearing and allowing night to overcast. The seeming beautiful image quickly turns into a darker one, a day of a red haired man seemingly convinced he was going to kill her. She was convinced as well until the very end, until they miraculously beat all odds and defeated him. Sakura remembers slipping up a few times, getting poisoned and what not. She almost lost her life to that porcelain-faced bastard. She shudders at the intense memory of his piercing gaze, then nausea quickly overwhelms her senses at the memory of poison filling up her lungs, he body.

Hinata gazes upon her friend, she's paler than normal and doesn't acknowledge that her arm is back and working. Hinata taps her shoulder affectionately "Hey there, you okay? You don't look too good."

Sakura lets out a startled yelp, "Oh haha I'm fine really I think I'm just a little dehydrated is all, could you get me a water please?"

Hinata nods and goes for the back pack. Hinata wonders what was on Sakura's mind, but dismisses it as nothing but a little dehydration as she said. She grabs the backpack and unzips it, grabbing two waters. She runs over to her friend, and places one of the bottles in her hand.

"Hey you, drink up you need it." Hinata begins to unscrew the cap of Sakura's bottle, and pushes it towards Sakura.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Sakura headily drinks it, savoring the crisp fluid. She straightens her posture and nods over to their usual spot.

"Might as well camp out for the night, you know, for old times sake." Sakura nudges Hinata and giggles. Hinata nods, "I don't think you brought the proper supplies though." Sakura tugs her arm to follow her to the usual spot. "Already got it covered, I was going to make you camp tonight whether you wanted to or not. "

Hinata frowns, "Some great friend you are, forcing me to camp."

Sakura jests, "Oh whatever you want to and you can't deny it!"

They set up camp and start a fire whilst reminiscing old battles. Remembering the time before peace came and enveloped their village in safety. The fire crackles, and they stare into the stars, considering the difference in their lives just a year ago. It felt distant and yet fresh.

Sakura feels disheartened as she remembers how close Sasori came to killing her, so close to being his puppet. She remembers the poison dulling her senses, sickening her, beckoning her to stop fighting and give in. But she pressed on, and eventually pierced his heart with his own blade. He grinned chuckled, seemingly so unconvinced that death was nearing him, but his poison bled into his heart. Eventually, slowly killing him. She smashed all the puppets, all his art. She burned his body, and made sure to destroy everything. He was finished that was it, had to be. So why was she still unsettled? The thought of him being alive still crossed her mind. Maybe she was worrying over nothing, maybe she's just being silly.

"Sakura." Hinata called out to Sakura as she dazed off. She intently watched her face, discomfort flickered across her features but was quickly replaced with a smile.

"I'm fine, really. Just thinking about how we can't shower till we go home tomorrow morning." She continued to reassure her friend, "I'm positive."

Hinata doesn't believe her, but holds off her pursuit.

Sakura fidgets, and sits up "I think it's time we ate."

"Yeah, me too."

"I'll get more wood, the fire is dimming" Sakura left, struggling to repress those painful memories. His face flashes across her mind, and she wishes she could convince herself he was dead. Sakura stops at a near by tree and rests her forehead and hand on it. The fear and trauma weigh her down almost suffocating. Those last final words haunt her,

"I'll be back, and you'll be my pretty little doll...It'll be fun...trust me."

She contorts in disgust, how could he do that to innocent people? That's awful, just plain evil. She sighs and picks up the smaller twigs and branches. She heads back to camp but stops. Her sense go on high alert, someone else is here. Someone more sinister. A dark figure approaches and wills her to step forward. She feels unsure, slightly fearful but brave.

Apprehensively, Sakura takes a step forward, preparing to fight, "Who are you?"

The figure ever so slightly steps closer, but remains silent. It beckons their hand to come closer once again, and she shakes her head in disapproval.

"Who are you? Answer me." She takes 

The figure chuckles a low, deep laugh. It frightens her, but she stands strong. The man sprints forward and his gloved hand reaches out to grab her, and his free hand preparing to bludgeon her. Sakura is quicker, moving in for the first hit. He swiftly moves aside, and throws her against a tree, and kicks her off to the side. Sakura effortlessly flips off the ground and once again goes off to engage with her opponent. 

Sakura goes to power up her once limp arm, but is aware of the lag her previous battle with Hinata caused. 

"Damn it, I can't hit him just yet..." Her head feels foggy as the wind picks up, bringing up the dirt. She inhales deeply and momentarily prepares to jolt towards him. She sways slightly and puts her fists up again, and wipes at her eyes. Her eyes feel teary, and... burning? Her nostrils and eyelids flare at the contact of the wind. Instinctively, she throws her hands up to her face to aid her wounds. The burning slowly escalates till she drops to her knees...Her lungs desperately heave in air, her eyes welt and sting, her mouth dry as a bone and tasteless. She can't move, she can't breath. She panics, her thoughts race and the medic in her desperately tries to process her situation. Her body burns more as the presumable poison sets in. She shifts her weight to her side while blindly reaching around her for her med pack. Then a boot stomps on her hand, and all of her delicate fingers crunch beneath the weight.

Sakura stammers to keep her cry of pain in, but lets a small whimper escape her ragged breath. The man peers down at his target and shakes his head in annoyance. "I wouldn't do that if I were you...Sakura..." Her name rolls off his tongue seductively, enticing her to cease all fighting.

The boot presses down harder and twists her bones, effortlessly breaking them further. As she tries to heal them among her burning eyes and dry throat, her chakra flickers out. All her energy suddenly dissipates at a moments notice. Resorting to violence, she punches her opponent's foot with her other hand, and is kicked swiftly in the head. Sakura rolls over, spitting out a couple of teeth while hunched over. The poison continues to drain her of strength as she slowly stands up. She wills her body to stand tall and ready to fight once more, and dares to stare down her target. 

Something is off. Not quite right. He steps into to her personal space and yanks her by her hair and is suddenly pressed against a nearby tree by a cold body. Twitchy fingers tug at the back of her head, forcing her to look up. He laughs, touching her soft, delicate skin. He's practically gushing, she's so weak, so vulnerable and it pleasures his sick desire to rebuild her. Sakura tries to squirm her way free, but it's futile. He licks his lips and grins, "Hush now little one, we'll have more fun later."

She freezes and he tilts her chin a bit.

"But...you're dead?", she questions, bewildered by the small chance that this man, or thing, could possibly be alive. 

He kisses her, shoves his tongue in her mouth. She attempts to turn away, bu the grips her harder and continues to force himself upon her. "Stop fighting, look at where it's gotten you Sakura..."

He licks her jawline and the outside of her ear and whispers to her, "Now we can play Sakura, I have a doll house waiting for you. You'll be the perfect doll child, everyone will be envious of how beautiful you''ll be. I can't wait to play with you, making you dance for me. Itll be so much fun, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hoping Masked gets some attention, I really hope you guys enjoy this!


	3. Sincerely

He fidgeted with his sleeve, feeling the demonic fox stir within him.

*Boy, listen to me.* (Kyuubi)

Naruto extended his fingers and briefly wondered how life would be without this demon. The idea of killing everyone became a common interest between the demon and himself; the urges an overwhelming force, swaying his thoughts.

"Just shut up."

*Naruto, you cannot block me out forever. You will listen, and you will obey.*

Naruto cracked his knuckles and stared into the mesmerizing sunset; his thoughts drifted to all the times Sakura and Hinata spent training together. He shifted his gaze to the ground, and slowly closed his eyes, her smooth pale skin, her purple orbs staring up at him, the slight stutter she had, everything about her...perfect…

"I wish she'd noticed me…"

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Naruto spun around and smiled, "Oh Kakashi-sensei. I didn't see you there."

Kakashi chuckled lightly, and patted Naruto's back as he returned the smile.

"Naruto you've seemed distant lately. Something I should know about?"

Naruto dropped his gaze from Kakashi's as he continued to mess with his now wrinkled sleeve. No one could know the truth, especially Kakashi. Naruto hated lying, but he was left with no option. The nine-tailed fox demon was taking over, he could feel that red chakra slowly winning and dominating his own, the demon's power slowly devouring him, permeating him.

*Naruto, you cannot keep denying our will. Do not disappoint me.*

Kakashi regarded his former student as he would a son. It disturbed him to see Naruto distant and cold. He gazed at him with concern, "Naruto, have you been training efficiently?"

Naruto beamed, "Of course I have. This whole peace thing is just getting to me. We were always running into trouble you know? But it's all over, at least for the moment."

He could feel the kindled fire burning within him, but reluctantly shoved the whole notion out of his mind. Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke left, they could have trained together. They could have stayed here together at Konoha protecting everyone. They were the original four after all. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. He reached out to him and assumed things would fall into place.

*You don't need friends, not when you have me, boy.*

Naruto grimaced, "Maybe you feel that way, but without friends I wouldn't be here."

Kakashi was puzzled and pointed to himself, "Are you talking to me?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Oh no," he laughed nervously, "just thinking about something! Well I better go. It is getting rather late you know? See ya' sensei!"

Kakashi studied him briefly, he felt unsure about what was going on inside Naruto's head.

"Very well, don't get yourself into too much trouble."

Naruto sighed, he found Sasuke but failed to bring him back. Everything was falling apart, he missed him. No matter what he must keep fighting till he returns home, till he is in the company of his friend once again. Naruto looked up toward the night sky, he held his hand up high and grasped the stars.

"I'm not giving up on you Sasuke, I'll bring you back home…I miss you…"

A tear rolled down his cheek, he wiped it away and laughed, "I guess you'd be calling me a baby right now if you were here. Haha…"

In the darkness only brightened by a sliver of the waning moon, Naruto slowly made his way towards the forest, his head pounding from the demon's chakra coursing through his circulation. He dropped to his knees and clutched his head, the pounding blood-red chakra invading his mind. Damn demon.

*Naruto, you will kill. We, together, will kill everyone. We will cleanse this stench of decay, open the gates.*

"Would you just shut up already, I'm not in the mood."

*You're delusional boy, you cannot stop me. We will kill, you cannot contain your true desire much longer. Admit it, my little fox, you want to taste their blood, hear their screams.*

Naruto rolled his eyes, it was becoming annoying listening to the fox's speech. It's strange, he remembered every single face of the people that casted him out. During that time, the days became a struggle to keep moving, to continue. He remembered the hard moments when he wanted them dead. The pain that settled inside his heart all those years ago, it eroded everything except his hate.

Now, he has friends of course. But - … but he's bloodthirsty. This mask, this smiling facade, he cannot keep it up for much longer. Oh how he hates himself for it.

*Naruto, how can we stand this village? All this hypocrisy, it disgusts us. And they call us the devil, how dare they! They who hide behind a friendly face only to use and betray us at every step. All our so called friends, they must be made an example of. Open the gate.*

"They - they don't hate me, they're my friends."

Things were becoming more difficult, and the need for his friend was dire. Nobody said it would be easy without him there, watching his back. Things changed, and he struggled at handling it.....

Things have been relatively peaceful. the black haired girl gently twined her hair in between her fingers, feeling warm and content. Hinata scoots closer to the dimming fire, and smiled happily; Sakura was right, it was a good idea to camp at their usual place. Hinata remembered everything from their childhood vividly, the times they played together here. She sighed, sometimes wishing for the old days. The peacefulness of childhood innocence, before the misery, before the fighting, before the death.

Hinata heard mumbling in the forest and called out for her friend.

"Sakura? "

A man stepped out of the darkness and she could feel his cold, absent gaze upon her. He smiled. Hinata noticed her best friend pressed tightly against his body, but hesitated out of uncertainty regarding the stranger's motives. Sakura was silent, and the heavy scent of poison permeated the air. Hinata watched helplessly as the pink haired girl winced at the man's tightening grip; the blood from her mouth coating his sleeves. The cloaked man licks his lips and pulls out a kunai dripping with purple liquid; he steadies the blade onto Sakura's neck and lazily drags it along her collarbone. Gasping in pain, Sakura bites his hand, grinding her teeth into the smooth...skin? This only served to elicit a few chuckles, "I could take you home and build you anew. I could rip your heart out and watch you die. I can do awful things to your body, Sakura. "

Sasori traced circles on the young kunoichi's cheek with the kunai, and watched intently as more tears streaked down her perfect face. The puppeteer ran the blade against her plump lips and chuckled lightly. He licked her jawline, giving Sakura an opportunity to headbutt him. Surprised, Sasori backs off momentarily as his once porcelain like face cracks from his lips to the crease of his brow.

Sasori's lips formed a thin line as he pulled her hair, forcing Sakura to look directly at him. He leaned over and whispered, "I'll punish you for that."

Hinata lunged towards him, a group of shuriken fanning out. To her surprise the blades abruptly paused in midair and turned on her, a glimmer in the air revealed strings of chakra running from the man. After a moment, the shuriken returned, at twice the speed, aimed at all of Hinata's vital points, with a grunt, she barely dodged them. He laughed and moved his fingers, Sakura flied towards Hinata and punched the ground, opening it up and threatening to swallow the hyuuga. Hinata back-flipped just in time before the ground gave away and crumbled. Sakura's body contorted as she grabbed her fist, "Hinata I can't control myself...You have to go, now..."

Hinata smiled sadly at her friend, "No, Sakura, never."

She turned and glared at Sasori, looking back at her friend just in time to be pushed into the ground. The impact knocked the breath out of her as she grabbed Sakura's arm and threw her into a nearby tree, thus buying her time to attack Sasori. Hinata dashed onward, but while in midair she was kicked to the ground. Trying to evade backwards, she felt Sakura's hands around her throat; her fingers digging into the delicate flesh. Sakura cried, her tears slowly sliding down onto Hinata's cheek "Hinata, please fight back! Get up and fight, please!" Sakura violently sobs and screams at Sasori, "Stop this!"

Hinata kicked and pulled at her friend's hands, she began to feel dizzy and weak, the enveloping darkness disrupting her vision. The burning sensation traveled from her throat to her lungs, death seconds away. In a last ditch effort, Hinata palmed her friend's forearms which go limp. Hinata catches her breath, and attempts to palm her friend's legs. Sasori tugged at the chakra strings and has Sakura back within his arm's reach, just in time. He tilts his right hand thrusting Sakura towards Hinata at full throttle. She glides in the air and kicks Hinata square in the jaw. The impact lunges Hinata into a nearby tree, shaking the forest. 

Sakura staggered over to her friend, whilst blood dripped from her face as she held back a sob. Hinata mumbled something and slowly stood, but Sakura kicked Hinata in her stomach, effectively dropping Hinata to her knees. Her head is spinning and the distant ringing in her ears is giving her a headache; everything is so blurry, and the urge to vomit is overwhelming.

Sakura looked at Sasori, a predatory glint lingering in his eyes as he stepped towards her.

"Can't you see how much potential you have, Sakura. You will be the image of perfection, I assure you."

He loomed over her small stature and placed his hands on her hips, he chuckled. Hinata coughed up blood, and mumbled incoherently. Sasori sprayed a poison in the air. Sakura's eyes began to water and her body involuntarily shuddered, reliving the effects of his poison once again.

"I would say see you around, but unfortunately I believe your time is up."

Hinata looked up, staring into Sasori's brown eyes, he smiled at her as he tugged Sakura closer into him. Hinata then succumbed to the poison and passed out. HE grabbed Sakura and threw her over his shoulder. She mumbled softly, and weakly tried to kick him as he walked away from Hinata. He ignored her protest and continued on their way to the base.

"That was actually exciting little girl. I haven't enjoyed myself that much since our battle."

"Please…just let me go…"

"We both know I can't do that, we have things to attend to."

He dashed away, and smiled. Soon enough she will be the perfect doll. His little, vulnerable doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter update of the day!


	4. My Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE GORE!!! Also, you can pick up after this symbol >******

Sakura assessed the situation, scanning the room for any signs of a way out. Her wrists and ankles were chained down to the floor and as sweat beaded off her forehead in the humidity she silently wished the second death of the man who did this to her. No, not man, monster is more like it. The lights were off and there was a slight creak in the old floorboards as she adjusted herself. 

Sakura understood the circumstances she was in and accepted the fact that she would have to endure horrors unimaginable. However, she could not bolster down the ever present fear and anxiety stirring within her. Her mind wondered off into the different ways he might dissect his victims, or how he removed their limbs and replaced them with puppet appendages. She shuddered at the thought, and patiently awaited her torture. 

“This is what all my training has lead up to in order to prepare for being captured by the enemy...” 

Her attempts to escape were futile, she had to wait for an opening and take it whenever possible. Besides that, her chakra was also sealed off at the moment thanks to that red haired bastard. The teeth she lost during her battle with Sasori had not been properly healed yet, and she feared they might begin to fester any day now. The musty smell in the room filled her nostrils as she took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. 

“It’s okay, I’ll probably die before he gets too rough.” 

The young ninja gingerly rubbed her swollen jaw against her shoulder to relieve the slight itching from the poison. Suddenly the door opened, and Sasori caught her off guard. Her panic caused her to jolt and hit the sensitive side of her jaw. The pain shot down her face and it had taken her an ample amount of energy not to cry right then and there. Sakura’s face gave away no indication that she was in any pain at all, in fact, she held onto a slight smirk despite the circumstances. Only, Sasori knew better and watched in appreciation as she stared him down in the darkness. He walked towards the corner of the room and flicked on a dim lamp then moved on to the closet. Once Sasori opened the doors, the stench of blood permeated the air effectively covering the musty old smell of the room. Nausea rolled in her stomach, her anxiety hiking up as he pushed a wheeled table towards her. The sounds of metallic tools clinked together as one wheel of the table spun around as he moved it in closer. 

Sasori knelt down in front of her with a looming grin of the horrors he was about to unfold. He gripped her chin and yanked her face to look up at him. Her sea green eyes pierced right through him, and he could feel his dick harden. Sasori’s mind lingered on the many ways he would break this brat, and have her cower before him. He absolutely loved how weak she looked when he appeared before her that night, and could not wait to see that panicked look on her face again. Sakura’s lips pursed up, and she made a “putey” sound. Sasori felt the warm liquid drip down his face and his frustration with this bitch grew. 

“Just wait till I rip that tongue out of your mouth, brat.”

“I’d like to see you try, I can’t wait to kill you again.”

At that moment he backhanded her, his patience depleted. Sakura’s swollen jaw effectively taking the hit, blood spraying out between her clenched teeth. He jaw pulsated as the heat of his slap came off her cheek. Sakura’s stomach sank, how was she going to keep this tough bitch act up? She could barely stand the slap, let alone being cut open…

As she spit out some more blood she grunted, “Ha, that’s all you got, jackass?” 

His eyebrows furrowed at her response, he knew how much pain she was in, yet, she continued to try and annoy him. Sasori sighed as he sat up and picked up a surgical blade from the table as the light dimly reflected off the blade. 

“You know, no one can hear you scream down here...Maybe I should start with your fingers, and then work my way up to your face...”

Her eyes opened wide at the realization of what pain was to come. She mustn't give in to his torture, she must stay strong!

He silently bent down to her left hand, forcefully expanding her hand so he could decide which finger to start off with. He slowly dug the knife into her pinky, and was rewarded with a slight whimper.

“Are you scared, brat? Are you afraid of losing your ability to fight anymore? Do you want me to call your Mother? I’m afraid your mother can’t hear you right now, brat!”

Sasori presses all his weight into the finger, a loud crunch sounds as he dings the blade through the bone, Sakura bites her tongue as he saws away. Her sweat pours down her face, giving away her pain. Her opposite hand and feet frantically grip the floor for support, managing to dig tiny splinters through her palms and feet. Sakura’s face turns a pasty white, and her emotions flicker across her face once she glances at her hand. Sasori looks annoyed as his blade won’t cut through enough, the blade probably becoming dull, it won’t give way enough. “No matter,” he thinks to himself as he steadies the blade with one hand and hammers it with the other, successfully removing the finger. The force of his hammering, and sheer panic of losing her hands slightly disorientates Sakura. She could not give in, she would not.. she should not. 

Sasori picks up the tiny finger and begins to play around with it, poking it and puts it up to her face. The urge to vomit is overwhelming, but she pushes it back down and glares into his seemingly bored eyes, but she knows better. He wants her to react for his own satisfaction. Somewhere, deep inside, he knows this is what he wants. He needs to watch her cry just once, just for him. Sasori mocks her yelps of pain as continues on to the ring finger. 

“Oh no Sakura, I’m about to cut off your ring finger. You’ll never be able to wear an engagement ring. No man will want you after I’m through with you. Sasuke will snarl his nose in disgust haha!”

Sakura’s heart sinks to her stomach, the uneasiness in her gut relinquishes all attempts to hold in it. Her teeth clench as she feel her chest sink into her spine, pulling away from Sasori as much as possible. His words sting into her heart, into her being. She desires to be wanted by Sasuke, to be loved and rejoined after all these years. Sasori’s words could not have cut deeper, penetrating into her weak heart. Sakura’s breathing slows down, it hurts to even suck the stagnant air in. Her lungs expand slowly, as she looks at him, repeating the words in her head. She wants to give in and give up, she wants him to quit, but she cannot give in. She must continue on. 

“Maybe, but at least I still have my parents. Loved ones I can come home to.”

His whole demeanor grew into a much darker one. His brown orbs slowly raised to meet her sea foam green ones, he moves in closer and grips the back of her head and slams her face into the ground.

“What did you say, brat? Care to repeat that?”

She begins to speak when he slams her face in again, breaking her nose this time. The loud snap of cartilage fills the room and blood drips from her nose to her chin. Her focus is hazy and she is not entirely sure what is going on anymore, maybe she was dreaming and all this was fake. Sakura looks back at Sasori, tears welling up in her eyes she wills herself, “I’ll take you to hell with me, you fucking bastard,” and spits blood on his face. 

Sasori’s features slacken and he rubs the bridge between his nose. “You’re so ugly right now Sakura. Your looks are so displeasing, a rat is more appealing than your face right now. I suppose I can make you uglier though.”

Sasori lets go of her hair, and goes back to cutting off the rest of her fingers ever so slowly…

**********  
Her heavy pants and stifled screams ring in the room as Sasori and Itachi look at the pathetic site of a ninja crumbling beneath Itachi’s sharingan. 

“She really believes she is being tortured? How lovely...”

“Why are you making me do this, Sasori?”

“Oh? To break her mind essentially, Itachi. And so I don’t have to mutilate her body...At least, not yet.”

“I see. ”

Sasori grins, this is too much fun to pass up. Have her go through all that pain, and anguish, only to realize it never happened...and then to experience it all over again in reality. Oh the fun he would have destroying her frail mind and body….


	5. Seemingly, sad.

“Hinata…Hinata…Hinata!”

Someone was shaking her, oh please stop that, my head is spinning. Her face felt swollen and the blisters from the poison were seemingly ready to burst. The poison… The poison! Hinata thrashes around, surmising a last ditch effort to expunge the poison. The purple liquid slowly seeps out her pores, leaving behind an itchy, burning sensation as it drips out. Hinata eyes roll back to the inside of skull as she fights a second battle. Her jaw clenches her jaw as the liquid painfully sweats out. 

“Hinata what’s going on? Tell Me!”

Naruto? Oh god. Not now. He can’t see me like this.   
“Tsu-Tsunade. Now. Get her now! Need antidote.”

His anger rises and clouds his judgement. Who did this to her….why? The fox demon stirs and whispers promises of revenge, beckoning him to trail the bastard and end him. 

“Naruto..?” Her white orbs frantically return to search his blurred face, she can sense the demon taking over him. “Naruto, you have to help me. Get Tsunade. I can only do so much. Naruto, please.”

He blankly stares at her as he traces his fingers along her cheek, “Hinata…I can’t…I really…really need to kill this guy. I can’t fight off this demon much longer….You saw what happened to me…”

Hinata shakes her head, “That doesn’t matter, you’re stronger now right? We can do this together. Fight off the kyubbi. For me, please. I won’t survive like this Naruto…”

The edge to murder clicks off and he nods apprehensively, “R-Right!”. Naruto throws her over his shoulder, running back towards the village. His vengeance would have to wait, right now she needed his help. Naruto’s nose picks up on something, Sakura, the poison, and some other familiar scent…..

*at the hospital/ time lapse one week*

The numbness in her body had finally come to a stop. Tsunade had to give large quantities of morphine while willing the poison to leak out of her pores. Luckily, Hinata had managed push the some of the foreign bodies out, to help start the process. The rest was up to Tsunade, who successfully saved her. She was feeling much better, well enough to hunt down that red haired bastard.

The door swung open as Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade strut in. They look solemn, preparing to bring her bad news. She sits up properly and delicately places her hands in her lap. 

“Good afternoon Hinata, I’m sure you know why we’re here.”

“I assume it is about my statement, no?”

Naruto shifts uncomfortably, his skin prickles at the anger and foreign feelings of murder that itch at his skin. His fox spirit is at edge, and the reveal of Hinata being injured and poisoned didn’t exactly help either. 

Kakashi perked up, momentarily glancing at Naruto, “You see, we have to make absolutely sure you’re not going crazy on us. Sasori died years ago, remember? Sakura killed him. The likelihood of him raising from the dead to kidnap her is slim to none. Hence why we are re-interviewing you. ”

She lowered her gaze as her teeth clenched. Hinata never felt more annoyed in her entire life. She was a trusted and well respected member of the Hyuuga clan, why would she make this shit up now? She understood the absurdity of it all, but was it not farfetched that Naruto would make friends and become a respected, well-trained member of society? So why question her sanity? She has nothing to lie about. She did not murder Sakura and bury her under some dead tree. They had to believe her. For Sakura. 

It was Tsunade’s turn to speak now, “Look, we know you went off on the deep end after Neji… After what happened…”

She glared at this stupid cunt, how dare she bring THAT up. Her lips quivered, threatening to sob from the harsh reality that he was dead. Hinata lowered her gaze again, and put on that fake, placid face of compliance. 

“I’m over that now, I am fine trust me. Look at the evidence, the poison, the victim, even the smell on my clothes. Check the evidence.”

Tsunade shifted her weight as she put a hand on her hip, effectively pursing her lips as she spoke, “What are you talking about? The smell?”

“I mean that both Naruto and Kakashi can smell people, their scents. Especially Kakashi. Have you smelled them yet Kakashi?”

His eyes gleamed with curiosity, “No, I do not normally take the pleasure of sniffing evidence.”

“Well, humor me and do it. That should be enough evidence to confirm my sanity and statement that Sasori is alive and has Sakura in his grasp.”

Naruto shakes off his murderous intentions and pipes up, “She’s right, she smelled awfully familiar to me. I just couldn’t put a finger on it.”

Tsunade held her chin in deep thought, “Well, it’s worth a shot I suppose.”

Kakashi nods his head in agreement, “Tsunade and I will go to the office and collect the evidence and I guess I’ll erm smell them.”

Tsunade and Kakashi exit the room, leaving Hinata and Naruto with their thoughts. Kakashi will smell the clothes and affirm her statement. However, she may or may not be allowed to accompany them on the rescue mission. They may end up making her stay her, in this hospital. She can’t have that. She had to do this, with or without them. She needed someone to sniff him out, someone like Naruto. 

She slowly begins to shift her gaze to Naruto, “Naruto… I-”, she freezes. The faintest red aura glows around him, invisible to others, but clear as day to her. Naruto’s expression is blank and utterly devoid of emotion, his posture is stiffened and the smile he gives her is rather…forced.

“Yes dear?”, his eyes widen. That’s not me talking, that’s the fox spirit…what’s happening to me? I can hardly control my body anymore. He feverishly shakes his head in discomfort, “Excuse me, I did not meant to say that. What’s up?” 

Apprehensively, Hinata walks over to him and settles her hand on his shoulder, secretly repressing the kyubbi back inside its seal. “They won’t let me join you on the rescue mission. I know they won’t. They think I’m weak and unraveling after Neji’s…I need your help to prove them wrong, Naruto…To make them believe in me again. You understand…right?”

Naruto rests his hand on top of her own, his fingers threatening to curl in between her smaller ones. “Yes, yes I do.” He rests his head on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. 

She looks away blushing, “Naruto I-I um…I’ll tell you later. Right now, we need to get of here, and save Sakura.”

He looks at her faint blush and gulps, god she’s so beautiful. He is probably making her so uncomfortable right, hence her blush. But he loves it, he wants to see it more. He wants to kiss those perfect lips, he wants to be hers. To hold her at night, to comfort her when she cries. 

*To fuck her*

What? No, shut up you prick.

*Aren’t I right? I can’t imagine how badly you want to fuck, have some baby kits with her. *

I really don’t need to listen to you right now. 

Naruto for once, shut the damn bastard up, and held Hinata closer, “I believe in us, I mean uh, I believe we can get Sakura without them. I have a nose right? I can track him still.”

She averts her gaze at his ‘us’ comment, and blushes an even deeper shade of red. “Yeah, we got this. Come on Naruto, let’s hurry up and get our supplies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! short chapter, comments are appreciated! please comment... I need them so I know if this story sucks or needs improvement or something. Any thoughts are nice at this point!


	6. Cringe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GAY SMUT SCENE!!!!  
> Just wanted to say things get a little weird in this chapter, pretty much I’ve made it to where if the you fully give yourself up to the demon that resides inside you, like Gaara’s or Naruto’s, the demon can actually project itself in a humanoid version to the carrier and do everyday stuff. Sort of like a ghost I guess, except only the carrier and a select amount of other people can see the demon. If you don’t want to read this, the bottom of the chapter will tell you pretty much happens. Last line. Enjoy.

Gaara laid in bed, waking up from some distant nightmare. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a migraine was forming from the onslaught his mother’s dead body came in last night’s nightmare. He sighed and urgently wished for his migraine to end, feeling solemn as he remembered his mother’s face. Would she always hate him? Was there truly no redemption in killing your own mother? Everyone had problems, but Gaara selfishly acknowledged his own worse than everyone else’s. Maybe they were, he didn’t know, and he didn’t really care, but what he did know is that this migraine was horrible than any murderous thought Shukaku could conjure up. As he rolled over to his side, the Shukaku gently cooed him,

_Gaara, you ready for today?_

Gaara muttered something along the lines of “shut up” and “go back to hell” as he shifted in his half-awake state. Gaara rubbed his throbbing temples and lingered under the bed sheets. He wasn’t exactly in the best of moods this morning, and would rather not deal with the one-tailed bastard right now. Shukaku persisted in awaking Gaara, resulting in Gaara eventually giving up and slowly pushing the sheets off. He raised from his bed and surveyed last night’s damage. Where he and trudged in, bloodied foot prints had caked onto the floor, his clothes had luckily made it to the laundry shoot. Gaara turned his focus to the bed, patches of blood stained the once pearly white sheets. The splotches covered the bed, and reeked of some villager's blood. Gaara silently removed the ruined sheets and grimaced as the coppery smell invaded his nostrils. The pungent odor was all too familiar to Gaara, he especially hated how it lingered long after the sheets were thrown into the laundry shoot.

He made his way to the bathroom door but hesitated before opening it, he knew just _who_ was waiting for him inside. There was some nasty part of Gaara that enjoyed their time together, and another part that despised everything about that filthy demon. When he was younger, he could handle his antics with more patience and ease, but now as he grew older, he really couldn’t stand Shukaku. He wished the demon would seclude himself into the depths of his seal, but unfortunately that wish came without fruition as he opened the door. There he sat, swinging his legs while sitting on the bathroom counter, whistling _his_ mother’s lullabye. His humanoid version always seemed off to Gaara, his slightly angled canines, his piercing eyes, the weird ears and tail that protruded from him, and the slight odor of blood that filled any room he lingered in for too long.

Gaara undressed and decided to address the elephant in the room, “What do you want, demon? The Shukaku smirked at Gaara as he tousled his hair and winked at him, “You know _exactly_ what I want, boy.” The demon curiously watched as Gaara pulled the shower curtain with ferocity, “Yeah. I know. I don’t care either.” The Shukaku abruptly laughed and held onto his chest, mocking one of Gaara’s most displeasing memories from his childhood, “Oh my! Gaara doesn’t care about what _I_ want? Haven’t heard that one before.” Gaara picked up a nearby bottle of shampoo to throw at Shukaku. The cocky demon easily deflected it and tsked Gaara, “Now, now. That’s not very _adult-like_ of you, brat. ” Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose, “Are you getting in with me or not?” The demon seemed puzzled, yet pleasantly surprised with Gaara’s outburst. He crossed his legs and leaned back against the bathroom mirror as he hungrily took in Gaara’s naked form, “Come undress me, boy.” Gaara shook his head and briefly hesitated before walking back towards Shukaku.

_This is how he controls me, I always come running back._

The Shukaku smiled at his young protégé, fingering through his soft red hair as Gaara unbuttoned his shirt, “Ah, we have a big day today, so we need to prepare.” The demon raised Gaara’s chin and brushed his plump lips over his, “I will always love you Gaara. Only I can _get_ you, everyone else _hates_ you. They can’t understand you like _I_ do.” The young Kazekage gingerly rubbed his demon’s chest, feeling him purr beneath his fingers. Shukaku traced small patterns on Gaara’s back as he continued, “You _need_ me.” He worked his way down to his pants, undoing the button and pulled the zipper down. Shukaku’s dick sprang free, and the demon nodded in satisfaction. Gaara was shaking with anticipation, 

_How much will he love me today? I hope it’s a lot more than yesterday._

Gaara realized how sick his thoughts were. He longed for someone’s love and affection, dare he say it, _adoration_? Gaara was feared and hated by so many. No one trusted him, which he really _couldn’t_ blame them for _that_ , but even his siblings didn’t trust him. This world is sick, and it creates sick monsters like himself. People like him _deserved_ to die. The good ones always died too soon, like _Mother._ A selfish part of him wishes she was here, to help guide him. What he and Shukaku did was a sick, twisted version of love. Gaara killed for him, and was rewarded with affection and what the Shukaku considered ‘true’ love. Maybe it was maybe it wasn’t, but it was all Gaara had left in this world. He didn’t think anyone else was going to love him anytime soon, so his options were pretty limited. The only _thing_ he had going for him was Shukaku, this was the only thing he was _allowed_ to divulge in. He wanted more, but quickly recognized he never deserved more, never deserved the love of others. Only Shukaku. However, doubt had begun to settle in his mind a few months back after discovering the story _Beauty and the Beast_. A young woman had fallen in love with a beast, and had changed his hate filled and selfish ways. Gaara had wondered many times if someone could change him like that woman did. Man or woman, he didn’t care, he just wanted to be _different_ , to feel happy, to feel loved.

_Maybe…someone will save me from myself?_

Gaara returned from his thoughts and refocused on taking off his demon’s shoes, only to be kicked square in the face. Shukaku sighed in irritation, “Why are you so hung up on that damned story? I’m the only one you need why can’t you see that? Who picked you up after being hurt and hated by so many? Who saved you from them? I did. What will it take to get some damn respect from you?” Gaara was pushed aside as Shukaku motioned for him to get in the shower without him. Gaara briefly panicked when he realized Shukaku was about to leave and reside back within Gaara’s seal. The young Kazekage pathetically bowed and rested his hands and head on the floor, “Please, forgive me, demon.” The Shukaku rubbed his chin while bending down to Gaara, “I love it when you beg, brat.” Gaara was lifted and hastily brought into the now hot shower. His legs were picked up, and as always he complied, and hastily wrapped them around his demon.

No one cared about what happened to him, and he didn’t seem to care too much either. Gaara realized once again, all he had was Shukaku, and that he craved his affections and love. The Shukaku pulled Gaara closer as they entered the shower, the hot water washing away last night’s murder spree. The demon backed Gaara against the wall and impatiently kissed him deeply as he slowly teased Gaara’s dick. He rubbed slow circles over his head and could feel Gaara’s sticky precum gently cover his fingers. Gaara grimaced as he quickly became overwhelmed by the Shukaku’s ministrations, and silently slipped into his deeper thoughts. Why does he want more, why does he _need_ to feel accepted and truly appreciated? The demon could sense Gaara’s mind wandering and slapped his face as he pumped his leaking dick harder. “Think about me boy, only me, and you will feel more complete.” The Shukaku growled, his chest rumbling against Gaara’s as he pumped Gaara’s dick harder.

Gaara’s legs twitched as he fought off the urge to cum, gripping onto the demon’s broad shoulders for support. He groaned as a familiar warm feeling filled his lower abdomen and fully gave himself to the demon. Gaara pushed his dick up into the Shukaku’s _loving_ hand, but was stopped before he had the chance to cum. Gaara was ordered to stand, and awaited the Shukaku’s next move. The demon lowered himself onto the shower floor, and raised his hand to Gaara’s calloused ones. They intertwined their hands as Shukaku fanned his hot breath over Gaara’s twitchy dick, chuckling as Gaara impatiently tried to push himself into Shukaku’s mouth. “That’s much better, good boy.” The demon licked from the base to the tip, earning a low groan from the young Kazekage. He shifted his weight against the wall, holding steady for the small bursts of pleasure this damned demon gave him. Gaara lovingly stared into his demon’s purple orbs as he panted, “What do you want from me?” The demon lowered his lips ever so slightly, brushing the tip of his tongue over Gaara’s swollen head. He sucked in quick breath and squeezed his eyes shut, the Shukaku was always a horrible tease, he knew how to pleasure him, and that in itself was _sick._

“We need to make a little trip to Konoha, I need you to get rid of someone for me.” Gaara moaned as he felt the Shukaku finally suck on him, he grabbed the back of his demon’s head and curled over him as he thrusted into his mouth. The Shukaku smiled as his protégé quickly unraveled underneath his tongue, swallowing most of his salty load. Gaara released him, softly moaning as Shukaku stood up. The demon lowered his head, cupping the young man’s face as he passionately kissed him, and pushed the load of cum between their lips. Gaara eagerly lapped at it, enjoying the taste of himself between their lips.

_How much more fucked up can I be?_

 Some of the cum spilled, and leaked onto their chests and cocks, dripping down their legs. Gaara’s stare hardened as he looked up into his demon’s eyes. Shukaku broke their kiss and grinned as Gaara huffed in irritation. He pulled onto the back of Gaara’s hair and nibbled on his sweet spots and in between bites he revealed his plan,

“I want you to kill Naruto Uzimaki.”


	7. Hey There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! So, I totally redid this chapter because when I first posted it I really honestly did not like it. I hope this one makes up for the flop I made! And as always, thank you everyone who has commented or liked or favorited/followed this story! It means so much to me and truly inspires me! Please enjoy this drastically, and much needed, updated and revised chapter!

 

Her knuckles ached and bled all over as she beat the man into a pulp. Things were not working in her favor, not like they ever did in the first place. Her pink bangs cascaded over her face as she knelt down to stare into those brown orbs. “I’ll _ask_ you one more time. Where are we?” Sasori brewed in his silence, letting her fury rise more. Sakura cracked her knuckles and flipping her bangs away from her sweaty brow, meaning to look intimidating as she itched her shaky fist closer to his swollen head. They glared into each other’s eyes, daring the other to make a move or back down in fear. Intimidation was her game, and this was her moment to shine. Now was her chance to finally prove once and for all that she was the stronger adversary. His eyes bulged out as she returned to smashing her chakra-infused fists into his face. She found herself trapped in this dream-like trance as she crushed his head, and she could not help but feel smug as he coughed up blood.

_Serves him right._

His head hung low as it began to slowly regenerate to its original features and a twinge of guilt gripped at her heart. No, this is a monster hiding inside a human vessel. For reassurance, Sakura scanned over his battered face and in those eyes of his she saw a deeper understanding of her situation. He _knew_ what this meant for her, that she needed this dominance over him to set aside the ever present fear residing deep within her heart. Sakura had to accept what happened between them in battle, she had to grip onto that fear by the reigns and ride this out. Things had become so grey between them, their rivalry was a contradiction in itself. Sakura’s fear consumed her for years, but when they battled she never felt more alive again. Nothing had felt more satisfying than grinding him into dust. Upon this realization, Sakura silently agreed with herself to lengthen their time together as long as possible.

_Our time together? How pathetic of me._

An unearthly connection bound them to participate in what may possibly be their final battle. The man let out howls of deranged laughter as his body twitched violently. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull and his grin only widened. Sakura grimaced at the unnatural curve of his body, “What the hell is wrong with you?” Anger pricked in the back of her mind, with frustration trailing closely behind. She ripped handfuls of hair from his head as the puppet mastered sneered at her, “Oh-ho, don’t be so fake around me dear. We both know how fake you really are. This is nothing more than a show you put to assure yourself that you are strong, when in fact, you are simply not.” Sakura’s face scrunched in distaste after throwing his body against the wall like dirty laundry. His entire being penetrated her soul, and worst of all brought out the weak little girl she was. All of her rage and fear resurfaced during these heated moments, and in doing so, she could not restrain herself. She grabbed his head and slammed his face against the tile floor, “You took everything away from me! My freedom, my pride, my courage! Everything! Now I’m here to take it back you sick fuck!” Sakura blinked away tears, her mask was breaking inside of this fortress. Why did she say that? Sasori turned his head around, cracking against her grip and silently tilted his head towards her before answering, “I know.”  

His body recoiled from her before rising above her. Sasori cracked his neck back and forth with a satisfying “ah”, before setting it back into place. Sakura could feel herself changing, shaping itself into the young, green horned kunoichi she was all those years ago. Sakura was embodying the younger version of herself. Her long hair shrank into the short crop cut it was when they first met, and her clothes changed into her cute uniform from all those years ago. Hell, she could practically feel the unwavering arrogance she carried with her before she battled Sasori. He peered down at her younger version and held a dangerous glint in those eyes of his. But before he had the chance to make a snide remark about her present state, Sakura’s tongue betrayed her. Her weakness had for just a moment slipped through the cracks, but she had to know why. Before she completely lost her courage, Sakura puffed out her chest in pride and spat at him with apparent disgust, “Why did you let me kill you?” His stance never wavered, in fact he looked stronger now than ever now. Sasori’s shaggy red hair framed his face so perfectly, but his piercing gaze was undermining her best efforts to remain calm and collected, especially given that she was now a younger version of herself. He shifted his weight on the balls of his feet before turning to leave, “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Sakura instinctively tackled him, and toppled over his form before slamming his shoulders into the ground. The back of Sasori’s head bounced off the tile floor with a loud CRACK that echoed inside the room. As she straddled his waist and shook him with all her wrapped up rage and fear, soft tears dripped down her pudgy cheeks. She had transformed into her seven-year old self, and as she became younger, she couldn’t help but to let it all bubble to surface. Sobs echoed the room and her body naturally grew weaker with the youthful transformation, until she could no longer physically hurt him. “Why do you scare me? Why are you such a meanie to me?” Sakura’s small fists lightly pounded into his chest with little effort as she cried out in between sobs, “I hate you! I hate everything about you!” Sasori rested his head against the cool tile before rubbing the back of her head, touching her hair with such grace that was so alien to her. Sasori, murderer of so many, had a soft hand when it came to crying children? How strange. A genuine smile surfaced as he wiped away her tears with his opposite hand. “You want an answer?” She softly nodded. His smiled curled into a much darker one as he tore her body into two-halves. “Because I love the way you _fear_ me. ”

_Did you feel something too, Sasori?_

 Sakura awoke in her cell, feeling her sweaty strands of hair stick to the concrete. The blinding pain of an upcoming migraine made her stomach clench and upchuck the remaining contents of her stomach in a trash bin next to her. The concrete floor felt cool against her feverish body as she clung to the trash can. The remnants of puke stuck to the strands of her once glossy pink hair, and like her hair, her eyes over the course of a month had dulled and faded with a foggy haze. She glanced back between the door and her cage cell, hoping that was the last “session” for the day. Sakura dared herself to hold on to a small amount of hope for escape, but both Sasori and Itachi planned to keep her trapped. She was forced to sit in silence without human interaction after these hallucination sessions. He was very intent on breaking that courage and strength she held onto. She waited for the return of Sasori or Itachi scratching her skin from the lack of personal hygiene, not that she could bath in this shitty smelling cell. But no one came, and no one did for an entire week. Her body strained without water, and her stomach cramped from the hunger pains.

_Be strong, Sakura. This is what you’ve trained for._

Sakura absently nodded her head in acknowledgement to her inner conscious. She had to be strong, she couldn’t allow Sasori to break her fighting spirit. She lifted her head with a newly found purpose and began etching her mission with her cracked fingernails into the concrete floor. Sakura’s body quaked with anger as she continued to scribble her last mission.

_I will not rest till Sasori is DEAD. I will not rest till Sasori is DEAD. I will not rest till Sasori is DEAD. I will not-_

Sasori walked in with a solemn frown and shook his head in disapproval. He looked at her with as much disinterest as one would regard a late night infomercial. Sakura snarled at the man and growled like a feral dog. He snorted before briefly opening the cell door and throwing an apple at her feet. “Are you ready to talk bra-” Sasori’s hand was smashed and snug between the cell door and the hinge. Sakura pressed her weight into the door and in doing so cracked and tore the bones and muscles in his hand. Sasori had not calculated Sakura’s willingness to push herself to the upmost extremes in order to survive. He should’ve guessed this much if their previous battle was any indication, but of course, his confidence in scaring the shit out of her got the better of him. Because of his ignorance, he might even lose a hand today. Such a shame. With resounded effort, Sakura snagged the door open and before he could react, she kicked him into the opposite wall with a chakra infused foot. His body shook the brick wall, and shook the very foundation of the fortress. She could her the confused grumble from the rest of the Akatsuki from neighboring rooms through the vents. Sakura had to get out of here, and fast.

A calloused hand gripped her ankle before she could make a dash for the door, “You can’t escape me forever, Sakura.” She shivered at how he drawled her name out with his smug mouth. What a shit head. He peered up, and dared her to move. She kicked him off of her before making a beeline for the door. Sakura’s head swirled, the migraine had fully erupted in her temples thanks to the rush of escaping, but she wasn’t out of the swamp just yet. Her heart pounded against her chest as her breath escaped her, damn she needed to get back in shape. She made a sharp right, avoiding the commotion of Akatsuki members making their way to her cage. Sakura could practically feel Sasori nipping at her ankles behind her, if she looked back she surely would be captured. Was that his hand nearly grasping for her as she sprinted away? Was he right on her tail? She wouldn’t risk it.

As she neared another hallway, she made a sharp left turn before running smack dab into a dead end. The noise of people running came closer, this was her only chance. Sakura’s eyes caught a glint in the ceiling, an air vent. Her first class ticket out of here. She couldn’t risk it, couldn’t let it take her to other fantastical dreams, but what appeared from the deepest part of her heart, her emotions, came the most simplest and yet strongest of all. Hope. Sakura used the last bit of her chakra to hide her presence as she scurried through the dusty vents. Making a good distance before, what she assumed was the Akatsuki, she finally stilled and held her breath as they ran to a neighboring hallway. They believed she had changed directions. Good then. Sakura waited for a few more minutes before letting out a shaky breath and crawling through the ducts again. She was as silent as a mouse, and as quick and agile as a fox sneaking through the vents. For what seemed like hours, Sakura and luckily made it to the top floor. She was going to make it, this was it. She had finally outshone him, Sakura was on top of the food chain once more.

She could smell the fresh air, see the rays of sun peak through, and even feel the warmth of the outside world. As she reached for the vent her skin prickled from unease, and suddenly she retracted her hand and stilled her breath. Someone was staring through the vent, piercing through her hope and had easily managed to chain down her hope. The body hunched over the rusty hatch and slowly began to pry it open. Dread had settled into the pit of her stomach, this wasn’t how things were supposed to end. Brief panic flickered through her mind as the seconds ticked by, the hatch was nearly fully open. She knew who it was, damn it, why was he always in the way?! The tension cracked and wavered in the air between before the last final moments before being caught in Sasori’s web. This was it. She had unwilling walked right into his arms, he knew she’d go for the ducts, who wouldn’t? God she was an idiot, and her quick thinking led her right back to his clutches. With all her might she couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe, but peering up into his brown eyes, seeing the evil linger there ignited something within her. So she was cornered, and like a wild beast she would show her fangs. She quickly burst through the top duct, causing the door to swing wildly out and hit him square in the jaw. Sasori nursed his, and reluctantly, his wounded pride. Sasori’s busted noise swelled and his jaw was sporting a decent sized lump by the time landed on her feet again.

_Good. Wouldn’t want him to forget me._

Sakura sprinted again, she was nearing the edge of the building and a bright giggle burst from her lips. She could hardly believe, she was about to escape Sasori, no, the entire Akatsuki? Who else could accomplish such an achievement except her? Pride puffed out her chest while her feet pounded against the roof. Gaining momentum, she faintly heard strained curses from Sasori who was now refocused on capturing her. The sun’s warmth enraptured her being, Sakura would feel freedom at long last. There was a tall, ancient tree just within reach, so long as she made the jump. So, she did what any other crazed lunatic would do and went for it, but right before she leapt from the building, her feet skidded and she lost valuable traction. Sakura reached out as far as she could, trying to make up for the bad jump. She stretched her fingertips wide, only to barely brush the bark of the branch before plummeting back to earth.

_Well, at least I tried._

She’d have to make this drop. In a last ditch effort, she desperately tried to apply chakra, but found her reserves emptied. Sakura pulled her knees in close and shielded her head and face before promptly crashing. The breath was knocked out of her, and the distinct crack from her arm was nothing short of a broken arm. Both her ankles were either severely sprained or shattered, but Sakura had no time to lose, it was fight or flight. She had to make it back to Konoha. The adrenaline pumped through her veins, her breath escaped her lungs as she desperately pushed herself to stand. She had to get out of there, all this effort had to mean something. Sakura would rather die than turn back with her tail tucked between her legs. Sakura staggered up and practically tripping, sprinted into the dense maze of a forest. Things were bad, yes, but they didn’t seem so bleak now. Sakura believed she’d make it out of there, but little did she know, Sasori was already so many steps ahead of her.

_Idiot._

Sasori calmly fixed his hair and tapped at his face to test the soreness of his welted jawline. Ouch.  Her determined face flashed in his mind, and all he could imagine was chaining that bitch back up. His jaw ached and he’d be damned if he didn’t snuff out her resolve yet! Those damn eyes of hers, if she would’ve just stayed fucking put, he wouldn’t be so flustered and annoyed with her right now. Sasori’s irritation grew as his impatience rapidly began to shrink. Sasori leaned against the chimney of the building, enjoy the sight of her slipping and falling to her, what he assumed, should have been her death. But of course no, this bitch had to be the unstoppable Sakura. She just _always_ had to get what she wanted. While he pondered what to do with her, she slowly got up, nearly falling back down before sprinting into the forest. He had to urge himself to follow and snorted at the notion. Of course he wanted to chase her, he was enraptured by Sakura. All though he would never admit it to anyone else, he wanted her, and desired her in so many disgusting ways it was truly pitiful of him. She would be his downfall, and he would play the part and be her ultimate demise.  He poked his nose and winced at the intruding pain.

  _I almost detest being human again. Almost._

\-----Four days later-----

Sasori was idly sitting on a bench, pursing his lips in frustration as he watched her check her surroundings once more. He tilted his hood further down, and to avoid suspicion pretended to talk to his accompanying woman puppet. Sweat beaded at his forehead, she was a smart one, and hopefully she had not found him out. The street was crowded enough, she chose the perfect setting to rest and disappear into before making a beeline to her precious Konoha. Unfortunately for Sakura she had made one careless mistake, her pursuer was none other than him. The dreaded Puppet Master, murderer of so many, conqueror of even the greatest adversaries, and in due time, he would finally destroy her. Everything about her from her stupid unruly pink her all the way down to how helpless she looked right now irritated him. When he caught her, Sasori would destroy her and break what little superiority she always seemed to rein over him. She had killed him, and yet, he had ultimately allowed it in a moment of pure weakness. But why? Even he couldn’t answer that question, at least, not willing. He decided not delve too much into this matter and would let the question hang in the air until he could no longer avoid it. But for now, his mission was clear. He had to capture this brat of his. Sakura surveyed the crowded street before entering the village’s inn, feeling anxiety creep upon her, and all for the right reasons.

_Perfect._

He craved her reactions, he craved to see the broken woman she was when he first captured her. But that damned bitch never gave him any satisfaction and when he returned she would pay.

_Why did I let her fucking kill me in the first place?!_

Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose and felt utterly dumb for allowing that little bitch deter his thoughts once more. Hadn’t he decided to leave that question unanswered till the ends of time? He sighed and wiped the sweat from his nape before slowly rising with his puppet “wife” and wrapped his left arm around her waist. God damn it, she was more trouble than what it was worth. His thoughts swirled around her, and he practically anticipated every move. He knew she’d come here first, he knew she’d run at the first chance, just like anticipating he’d allow her to live that fateful day. Regret, need, and anger had been steadily rising the moment he became mortal again. Feelings he had not dealt with in years. That damned bitch, digging up all these emotions and humanely attachments, making him fucking human once more. She had made him feel connected to her in battle, his defeat resonated within him whether she knew it or not. It irked him to no end that he had died, and he had let her kill him. But why?

_You know why. Stop skirting around the obvious answer._

 Everything was falling apart beneath his solid mask, and he wondered how long he could keep this up. He could see the constant PTSD she held in her hallucinations from their battle. Especially how she grimaced when he briefly talked to Itachi about concocting a new poison that afternoon. He noticed the slight wince at even the word, “poison”, he had inadvertently discovered her weakness, and he would exploit it without a second guess once he returned her to her rightful prison. In her hallucinations, she ran from that purple cloud of smoke, and whenever it finally caught up with her, like it always had, she’d find herself out of breath. How she screamed was beyond him, that fear she was instilled with excited him to no end. Sasori had to get a taste of that inviting fear she produced in that hallucination of his poison, at least once. He leaned his head against his puppet and settled inside the packed inn. Her scent lingered in the air, and he practically jumped with joy as the onslaught of what might be came to fruition in his sickened mind. He could threaten her with so many bottle of poison, he would watch her squirm and cry for his mercy as he dripped the more acidic kinds on her delicate skin. He gently chuckled before paying the inn keeper and asked for the highest room in the building. Sasori swiped his hair to the natural part and grabbed his room key and was shown to his room. The closer they got to his room, the stronger her cherry blossom scent grew. A sadistic smile grew across his features, and it took every ounce of resolve not to erupt into laugher.

_We’re going to have so much fun tonight, Sakura._

\------later that night------

She had not wavered. Sakura made it to this village in four days, she was proud and relieved all at the same time. She rolled over and reached for the small night stand for her water. Sakura was determined to make it out of here, and her strength stemmed from her undeniable fear and appreciation of Sasori and their previous battle. Her head sunk low as she remembered the poison burning into her skin, the awful ache it left in her body. These memories frightened her, in her dreams, and furthermore in real life. She could never escape the way her skin prickled whenever Sasori would slip Itcahi new information about his poison. She wished for the most painful death for Sasori once she regained her strength. Deep down Sakura had always known he wasn’t truly dead after all this time. He would eventually return to extract his vengeance, and with that knowledge she lived in constant fear. She always looked over her shoulder, and when she saw a red haired man she made sure to avoid him. He scared her, but her will to fight was now stronger since her suspicions were confirmed. What was it about him that pulled at her strength? Why did she put up such a fight when she felt the overwhelming need to hide?

 Sakura couldn’t find the answer she was looking for, and gave up with a soft sigh before taking another gulp of her water. She shook her head, of course she knew the answer, he is the bad guy, duh. But receding in her innermost thoughts, she refused to acknowledge the real answer. He excited her. Never in her life had such a monster spurred her on. Sakura loved to see his brows crease when she threatened to toss him around like the rag doll he was, or how his eyes dared her to say another snarky remark about his demise before he slapped her face. The attention she received in retaliation always outweighed hurting his pride. She loved a good fight, and somehow she managed to love their estranged relationship as enemies in an obsessive, dark way. Sasori would soon realize his mistake of underestimating her.

_You are a fool Sasori._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fanfic and I stopped updating it because I don't think people really enjoyed it. Hopefully I will get some more traffic on here, and maybe become more enthused about this work. Please enjoy!


End file.
